


Poranek

by dede_fabulous



Series: The always-sad political duo [1]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bardzo dobre na poprawienie humoru polecam, post Bramy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/pseuds/dede_fabulous
Summary: Jeden z wielu poranków Gabriela i Razjela.Post "Jasności niech będą dzięki"





	Poranek

Otworzył powoli oczy. Jasne światło przbijające się przez cienkie zasłony i biały kolor sufitu sypialni zmusiły go jednak do ponownego ich zamknięcia. Westchnął powoli, przetarł delikatnie twarz dłonią i przewrócił się na drugi bok, naciągając na siebie puchową kołdrę.  
   Jednak gdy tylko wyciągnął ramiona, by objąć dobrze znaną i kochaną przez niego osobę, okazało się, że znajduje się tam jedynie pusta przestrzeń i miękka poduszka. Zmarszczył brwi i wygiął usta w podkówkę, po czym otworzył oczy.  
Ujrzał Razjela, ubranego już w swój niebiesko-złoty kaftan maga oraz w luźne spodnie, w jeszcze jaśniejszym odcieniu błękitu. Jego długie, ciemne włosy wręcz błyszczały w delikatnym porannym słońcu, które już coraz śmielej napływało do pokoju.  
Pan Tajemnic trzymał w jednej ręcę drewnianą, zdobioną metalicznymi wzorkami szczotkę do włosów, a drugą otwierał po kolei wszystkie szuflady w komodzie znajdującej się kilka kroków od samego łóżka, nad którą wisiało duże lustro w złotej ramie. 

\- Tego szukasz? - zapytał Gabriel, starając się całą siłą woli nie brzmieć, jakby lada chwila miał uderzyć głową w poduszkę i z powrotem oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. 

Razjel podskoczył, nie spodziewawszy się tak wczesnej pobudki regenta. 

\- Na Jasność, Dżibril! Nie strasz mnie tak... - złapał się za głowę i odwrócił, lecz zaniemówił na widok granatowej wstążki w dłoni Gabriela. - Gdzie ją znalezłeś? Dałbym głowę, że przeszukałem przed chwilą cały pokój!

\- Na podłodze - uśmiechnął się. - Pod łóżkiem. 

\- Aha. 

   Dżibril mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł na twarzy bladego maga ledwie widoczne, różowe rumieńce. 

\- Daj - wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Razjela. Ten, powoli i z ciężkim westchnieniem, podał mu szczotkę i usiadł w nogach łóżka. 

Gdy tylko Gabriel zaczął rozczesywać jego włosy, zapytał: 

\- Znowu wychodzisz wcześniej? 

Razjel westchnął po raz kolejny. 

-  Rafał mnie wezwał. Podobno formacja podniebna się Michałowi na porannym treningu rozpierdoliła i jeden oberwał naprawdę porządnie. Mówił mi, że bez poważniejszej kuracji magicznej się nie obejdzie. 

Regent przewrócił oczami i trochę mocniej pociągnął za obecnie trzymany pukiel włosów przyjaciela, wywołując tym ciche syknięcie z jego strony.

\- Kiedyś wyrzucę ci twoje Oko Dnia, zobaczysz - zagroził. - Już któryś raz z kolei wybiegasz w pośpiechu, jakby conajmniej Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego miał nastać.  Co, gdybym się wcześniej nie obudził, to byś mnie samego zostawił, nie mówiąc nawet, dokąd się wybierasz, prawda? 

Tym razem to Pan Tajemnic zrobił obrażoną minę, odwróciwszy się w stronę Dżibrila.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że muszę być w kontakcie z innymi, w razie gdyby stało się coś złego - wyjaśnił śmiertelnie poważnie. - Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na nieodebranie połączenia w krytycznej sytuacji drugiej osoby. 

Gabriel spojrzał na niego z niedowierzeniem, po czym wrócił do rozczesywania ciemnych włosów. 

\- I ty mi mówisz, że to ja się przepracowuję.

 

***

   Gdy już udało mu się doprowadzić fryzurę Razjela do stanu znośnego, przyszedł czas na bardziej skomplikowane działania. 

\- Dobierany? -spytał, i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, od razu zabrał się do dzielenia pasm włosów na czubku głowy. 

\- Gabrysiu - zaczął Razjel, sięgając swoją dłonią do tyłu i zatrzymując na chwilę tę należącą do Gabriela - Ty, jak i sam Rafałek, doskonale wiecie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, której pozwalam zaplatać moje włosy. Sam nie dałbym sobie rady zapleść dobieranego warkocza, a jest godzina bardzo wczesna, przypominam. Więc albo będzie to wyglądało tak, że specjalnie tuż po wchodzie słońca leciałem do ciebie na złamany kark, by mieć elegancko zrobioną fryzurę na składanie jakiegoś połamanego żołdaka... albo po prostu domyśli się, że od wczoraj nie byłem u siebie w pałacu, tylko u ciebie. 

Gabriel aż zaniemówił na chwilę.

\- Jezu, Raz, ty i te twoje teorie spiskowe! Wszędzie tylko widzisz wroga! - teraz już porządnie się wkurzył. - Baczność! Spocznij! Szpieg na dziesiątej! Cholera, wziąłbyś sobie jakiś urlop czy coś, bo zaczynasz mnie już niepokoić.

Książę Magów wpatrywał się przez chwilę w ciszy w ich odbicia w lustrze nad komodą.  Jako że siedział na podłodze, widział jedynie swoją głowę i kawałek szyi. Za to Dżibrila mógł podziwiać pod lepszym kątem; czarne, przycięte na linii szczęki włosy były w nieładzie, przez co miało się wrażenie, że nawet trochę się kręcą, zwijają ku górze, nadając mu wygląd jakiegoś nieopierzonego i  niedawno dopiero wyśpiewanego anioła stróża. Takiego idealnie wpasowującego się w ludzkie wyobrażenia.  
Koszula nocna, luźno trzymająca się na ramionach, odsłaniała delikatną, białą szyję i obojczyki. Każdy jednak wiedział w Królestwie, by nie wierzyć pozorom; mimo niezbyt muskularnej budowy, regent potrafił stanąć do walki na miecze przeciwko wielu zaprawionym w boju wojownikom. 

Razjel poczuł, że się trochę rozluźnia. Przymknął oczy i wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Poczuł zapach świeżego powietrza wlatującego przez otwarte, prowadzące na balkon drzwi oraz miętę i lawendę.  
U Gabriela w sypialni zawsze pachniało miętą i lawendą. 

\- Może i masz rację - odezwał się w końcu. - Może i faktycznie powinienem sobie trochę odpuścić na jakiś czas.... Zofiel na pewno mógłby przejąć przynajmniej część moich obowiązków. 

Usłyszał znad swojej głowy pomruk zadowolenia. 

\- Oczywiście, że mam rację - potwierdził regent z satysfacją, ale i również nie bez zawarcia w wypowiedzi głębszych emocji. - Naprawdę już wystarczy, że to ja z nas dwóch muszę być pracoholikiem. Nie, nie! Nawet nie próbuj się kłócić! Obaj wiemy, że dokładnie tego wymaga posada regenta: ślęczenia przez całą noc z własnej woli nad stosem papierów. Nie mniej jednak, nienawidzę patrzeć, gdy i ty się przepracowujesz. 

W tym momencie Gabriel pochylił się i pocałował Razjela w czubek głowy. Wywołało to na policzkach maga rumieńce, już po raz drugi tego dnia. Nie mógł jednak przezwyciężyć delikatnego uśmiechu, który również pojawił się właśnie na jego twarzy.

\- Dobra, Brysiu, pośpiesz się, bo będziesz miał tego podniebnego akrobatę na sumieniu. 

***

W pełnym stroju maga i z pięknie zaplecionymi włosami był w końcu gotowy do wyjścia. 

\- Masz wszystko? - spytał go jeszcze Gabriel. 

\- Tak - odowiedział, będąc już przy samych drzwiach. Nacisnąwszy pozłacaną klamkę, zawahał się jednak, co nie uszło uwadze temu drugiemu. 

\- Posłuchaj - głos regenta był wolny i łagodny. - Rafael nie jest głupi. Nawet jakby coś sobie pomyślał, doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku, to nic by z tym nie zrobił. Kocha nas i nigdy świadomie nie naraziłby nas na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. 

Pan Tajemnic, nie patrząc na przyjaciela, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.  
Tak, koniecznie potrzebuję tego urlopu, pomyślał.

  Po chwili zastanowienia podszedł szybkim krokiem do łóżka i pocałował na wpół leżącego na nim Gabriela, czym bardzo go zaskoczył. Nie minęła jednak chwila, zanim tamten zaczął oddawać pocałunek, starając się przy tym nie śmiać, aby nie zepsuć im tego romantycznego momentu. 

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham i żaden kablujący na nas Świetlistym Rafał tego nie zmieni - zachichotał w końcu. - Nie ważne, czy straciłbym pozycję regenta, czy nie. 

\- Słuchaj, Gabrysiu - teraz i Razjel nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Obejmując Dżibrila za szyję, nachylił się do niego po raz kolejny, sprawiając, że ich czoła się styknęły - Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie.  
   
Regent wydał z siebie przerażone, dramatyczne westchnięcie, położywszy dłoń na swojej klatce piersiwowej, po czym odpechnął od siebie Razjela. 

\- Idź już sobie, bo z wyraźnego braku tej swojej pracy i obowiązków stajesz się wredny - mruknął, udając bardzo obrażony ton. 

Książę Magów tylko wyszczerzył zęby, szybko pocałował Gabriela w czoło, kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach, i wymaszerował z sypialni.


End file.
